


A Tale Worth Telling

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fairy Tale Elements, Friendship, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, MTF Arthur, Trans Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Alynor elbows one of his companions in the background, giving a sickening grin, and tosses one of the abandoned helms. The aim is true – crashing heavily into the back of Arthur’s skull, forcing her to stumble to her knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale Worth Telling

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "trans Arthur is training her knights and giving orders when she gets hurt. Gwen treats her wounds and tells her a story of a princess and a dragon."
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

“ _LET’S SEE YOUR ARMS! WHAT ARE YOU, CRONES? PARRY! HIT!_ ”

Some of the knights mutter against themselves, unheard over the noise of blunted metal clashing and men grunting. Arthur marches across their training field, her golden-blonde hair in a messy knot and piled on her head.

Her squared jaw clenches. But she remains straight and tall, glaring at them.

“ _I’VE SEEN FLOWERS LESS DELICATE THAN YOU LOT! RUN IT AGAIN!_ ”

Sir Alynor elbows one of his companions in the background, giving a sickening grin, and tosses one of the abandoned helms. The aim is true – crashing heavily into the back of Arthur’s skull, forcing her to stumble to her knees.

An uproar ensues, fingers pointed in multiple directions and none clear.

The only thing for certain is that Arthur’s wound is open and gushing an alarming amount of blood.

“I’m sorry it hurts,” Gwen says, wincing apologetically as Arthur’s hands fist together, keeping herself from speaking. “But we must keep it from infecting.”

The tensing silence grows, and Gwen adds, dabbing the blood off Arthur’s scalp, “Did you ever heard about the tale of the princess and the dragon…?” 

“The princess was a knight, a  _fine_  knight indeed. The best there ever was in the seven whole kingdoms.” Arthur snorts at her. “The others would tease and laugh, not believing that a  _woman_  would never be able to protect them.”

“One day, in the season when leaves browned, the nearby villages cried about a  _dragon_. A fierce and terrible dragon, with eyes like a hundred torches. Nobody wanted to face such a mighty creature, but the princess had sworn her oath to her kingdom,” Gwen says, solemnly. “ _To always_  protect those in need.”

“She faced the dragon in her armour and holding her sword. The dragon spoke to her, and asked the princess why she had come to kill him. The princess spoke of the villagers, of their fear and their hatred. And the dragon said  _bring back to me what was taken and I shall spare all living things_.”

“The dragon’s egg had been stolen, while he had his back turned. She discovered into the royal treasury, and that one of the knights had done it. 

“The princess ordered him to be banished, and herself returned the egg. The dragon blessed the princess with the ability with heal herself, no matter the wound–”

Arthur gazes up, eyes squinting. 

“Where on  _earth_  did you hear this?” she says in disbelief.

Gwen flushes, setting down the cleaning rag.

“Merlin told it to some of the children during the festival,” she admits, and Arthur tuts, tossing aside her dirty hair and cupping the back of her head.

“ _Of course._ ”

“You should wash,” Gwen instructs, taking Arthur’s hand into hers and aiding the young knight stand. “It’ll help you feel better.”

“Have Merlin do it,” Arthur says smugly, arm draping to Gwen’s shoulders.

*


End file.
